1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a software updating method in an image processing apparatus. Particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that updates software of an apparatus present on a network environment, and a software updating method in an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various software installed in image processing apparatuses such as MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals), copy machines, and printers conventionally have been updated mainly through manual means such as a system administrator, a service personnel, a service center connected to the network, or the like.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 05-233309 proposes a terminal device software updating method of updating software, as necessary, by obtaining revision information of installed software at an upper-level apparatus from a terminal device that is a lower-level apparatus.
This conventional updating method had the problem that there is a case where updating is not conducted properly due to insufficient or inaccurate administration through the manual means. It is to be particularly noted that image processing apparatuses such as the recent MFP are loaded with many individual software in accordance with their advance in the function and development of incorporating various software as components. Administration of which software in which image processing apparatus is to be updated as well as operation thereof is now placing further heavy burden.
The updating method proposed in the publication set forth above must have the software of a particular upper-level apparatus always set at the most recent revision for the upper level apparatus to update the software of a terminal device identified as the lower-level apparatus. This imposes a problem that the software of the entire network will not be updated to the latest one when the revision of the software of the upper level apparatus is not the newest one.
In the updating method proposed in the publication set forth above, determination of whether updating is required or not is based on the revision information alone. Since conditions others than the revision information are not employed, there is a problem that determination of whether updating is required/allowed or not cannot be made flexibly under other conditions corresponding to the situation of each software.